Wireless devices, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are becoming more commonly used and have the potential for communication over the Internet in addition to traditional telephone networks. The Internet communication with these devices permits users to obtain services and other related information using wireless communication with the devices. For example, a user can download content from the world wide web on the Internet using a cell phone and have the information displayed on the display panel of the cell phone. Therefore, in addition to using the cell phone for voice communication, the user can obtain content over the Internet concerning, for example, services available from service providers. The user can also execute transactions over the Internet using the cell phone or other wireless device. For example, the user can make electronic purchases for good or services, analogous to how users can make transactions over the Internet using a personal computer having a connection to the Internet. Users can also send and receive e-mail via their wireless devices.
Wireless devices, however, tend to have limited processing capability via their browsers and are usually only in communication with a network for limited amounts of time. Due to the wireless communication of the devices, they must be in proximity to a wireless network transmitter/receiver, such as a cell phone tower, in order to communicate via the network. Also, the cost for wireless communication is usually much higher than conventional wireline communication, meaning that a wireless device cannot economically be continuously on the network while operating.
These aspects of wireless devices means that they must make specific requests to a server in order to obtain information. For example, in order to retrieve an e-mail message, a wireless device must make a specific request for pending e-mail from a server and have the server return the e-mail message. Likewise, if a user had ordered tickets via a wireless device, the user's wireless device must make a specific request for confirmation from a server to verify execution of the order. Therefore, for each piece of desired information, the user's wireless device must make a specific request. The server cannot “push” the information to the wireless device. This type of interaction can result in inefficient communications and require additional processing by wireless devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for enhanced responses to requests from wireless devices to provide additional information that may exist for the user beyond the requested information.